twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Annabella Cullen
Information She once lived a human life as a slave to the Russian Royality back in 1213-1217. Until she met this this women while she was shopping for them kitchen at the caslte of where she worked and lived. But every night she was sent into town one day and she was attacked and then left to die in the streets and was found by Sancar. She carried her for miles. Then when she thought it was safe enough to bite her, she did. She was changed at the mear age of 17. Vampire life: Ever since she was changed into a vampire in the year of 1217, she had lived a nomadic life and feeding off humans until she got sick of it. She eventaully found the Cullen's in Forks in 2011. She asked if she can live with them and is an offical memeber of the Cullens. She is finally happy in her life and is currently living with the Cullens to this day. Phyiscal Apperance She has topaz coloured eyes and she has long ashy blonde hair like her sister Rosalie and she has a slender body with curves and has pale skin with lips like Bella, noes like Esme, and eye shape like Alice and a jaw line like Rosalie. But she 165 cm's tall. Abiltiy She has all the normal vampire abilities like for example super human speed, beauty and Strength. But she is the second fastest in the family. She is ones of the super naturally gifted children of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Talent She can manipulate the weather with her thoughts she can change the weather suited for her family to live in, like she can go to school with her family, without the trouble of been seen as different. For example the Cullen's perfer to live in towns that are always rainy like 90% of the time. Relationships She is the adpotive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the Adoptive sister of Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett Cullen and as well to Rosalie and Jasper Hale. She is the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen She is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were very accepting to her, they had open arms and they have never looked back ever since. Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen and Bella Cullen She is the adoptive sister of Edward and Bella Cullen. They were kind of concerned for Renesmee's safety. But they accepted her with open arms and Renesmee loves her new aunt. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale Like Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme they were accepting and are liking their new sister and Alice thinks of it as another person she has to dress and she likes it. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale like their siblings were like. Name Oringin It means Bella or Bell and it is rarely used in todays names. Film Portrayal This is who I would've choosen to play the part of Annabella. Kelly Clarkson, would've been an awesome vampire in the Twilight Saga. External links #http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1324999/ #http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1673434/ #http://www.facebook.com/groups/51969956920/ Other infomation Note: This is all fanfiction and she is not a character from the Twilight saga. This is my character that I would've like to add in the Twilight Saga. But it needs a little bit more work on it. So it is not complete but it is the start of it. Have fun doing yours. Gallary Tumblr lve9vx1S201qmn83uo1 250.gif 9870678566845424.jpg Edward.jpg Jake.jpg 44365268.jpg 46157430.jpg Bella.jpg Bella's wedding.jpg 1a-marcus-bd.png Eleazar.jpg Taylor-lautner-1322261380.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg BDNew.jpeg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg DenaliC. Tanya.png Edward with red Eyes.png Pregnant-bella-bd.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 31 58 AM.png TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg TWI-BD1-PF2.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Thumb-Rosalie Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-16.jpg 1111.png BD-New-Stills-twilight-series-27185505-960-630.jpg Bd0250.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-14-18h32m56s191.png 1111.png BD-New-Stills-twilight-series-27185505-960-630.jpg Video Category:Blog posts